O Mistério da Floresta Proibida
by Fellipe
Summary: A Floresta Proibida é famosa por ser um lugar perigoso. Mas quando alunos passam a ser seriamente feridos, se torna um lugar onde apenas os mais corajosos bruxos ousam ir. Agora, Harry e sua equipe devem parar o que quer que esteja lá.
1. Tomando a frente

**Essa história tem também a versão em inglês. Vá no meu perfil e procure por "The Forbidden Forest Mystery" )**

--

As árvores ao seu redor iam estreitando-se cada vez mais. Sua visão ia ficando mais escassa a cada passo dado. Olhou para a frente. Ali estava ele, um Dementador em plena Floresta Negra. Seu desespero o fez tropeçar nas vestes, caindo no chão quebrando os galhos abaixo. Ele levantou a varinha, mas, antes que pudesse declamar o feitiço, sua mente foi silenciada de todos os pensamentos, sua visão escureceu rapidamente. Estava tudo em plenas trevas.

Harry acordara cansado naquela manhã. Depois de tomar o café, vestiu-se e dirigiu-se à lareira. Puxou um saco marrom de couro do bolso e pegou um punhado de pó de Flu. Entrou na lareira e jogou o pó para baixo.

- Ministério da Magia.

Disse-o rapidamente, e, em um piscar de olhos, saía em uma lareira de chamas verdes no corredor principal do Ministério. Passou pela fonte e chegou ao elevador. Após vários andares, a voz feminina suavemente anunciou o andar no qual desejava estar, e Harry trespassou as portas do elevador novamente. Atravessou todo o corredor, até chegar a uma porta que dava numa sala branca com várias estantes. Havia no meio um birô de carvalho atrás do qual encontrava-se o Ministro da Magia.

- Quim, é o terceiro ataque esta semana na Floresta Negra. - Disse, entrando às pressas na sala e apoiando-se à mesa. Encarou o Ministro. - Já tornou-se um caso de extrema importância. McGonagall contatou-me duas vezes para requisitar uma investigação aprofundada na floresta. Há boatos que os centauros esconderam-se em cavernas, os Unicórnios estão sendo assassinados, Hagrid está muito preocupado. - Shacklebolt apenas fitou-o silenciosamente e continuou a ouvir. Harry recuperou o fôlego e continuou - Dos três ataques, um foi a dois alunos da Corvinal, outro a uma aluna da Sonserina e outro a um aluno da Lufa-Lufa. A qualquer momento o _Profeta_ estará divulgando um ataque a outro aluno, e o Ministério sequer manifestou interesse pelo caso. O que não entendo é como McGonagall não proibiu ainda os alunos de visitarem a floresta sob punição severa ou suspendeu as detenções no local. E ainda por--

- Você vem demonstrando interesse notável no caso, Harry. - interrompeu-o Quim - Talvez pela sua aproximação com Hogwarts, ou pela preocupação com seus filhos, que freqüentam a escola. Bem, considere o caso como seu. Organize sua equipe e investigue a fundo a Floresta Negra. E tenho plena certeza que sua capacidade de criar um plano investigativo não necessitará de mais que quatro aurores para ajudar.

- Mas quatro aurores para investigar a Floresta Negra inteira?

- Sim, quatro aurores. E não mais que isso. Afinal, não queremos chamar atenção e alardear os alunos ou a população de Hogsmeade. Sejam o mais discretos possível.

- Sim, senhor.

Harry dirigiu-se a sua sala. Não precisaria bolar um plano, já o havia pensado noites antes, desde o segundo ataque. Sabia que não era comum ocorrerem ataques a alunos na Floresta, e a freqüencia era aterrorizante. Que criatura poderia estar causando um massacre tão grande? A criatura mais indicada para a posição estava morta, e seus descendentes não registravam ataques há mais de vinte anos. Convocou os quatro aurores que mais lhe convinham: Valerie, Noah, Isaac e Henry.

- O ponto é: precisamos conseguir investigar toda a Floresta o mais rápido possível assim que chegarmos lá, - disse Harry - uma vez que não conhecemos a criatura ou a sua natureza, e não sabemos sua capacidade de detecção. Porém também devemos ser silenciosos, pois as criaturas da Floresta não serão tão amistosas com o que está acontecendo - e com toda a razão.

Todos assentiram.

- Quando partiremos? - perguntou Noah, um jovem loiro de olhos azuis.

- Amanhã à noite. Estejam preparados.

- Mas já? Não teremos tempo nem de nos prepararmos? - surpreendeu-se Henry, um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor-de-mel.

- Vocês são aurores qualificados para estarem preparados para emergências. Não deveriam precisar se "preparar" antes de uma emergência. Estejam a postos com suas varinhas e vassouras amanhã, às sete da noite.

- Sim, senhor. - responderam todos em uníssono. Exceto Henry. Harry olhou-o, e voltou a olhar para todos.

- Vejo vocês amanhã.


	2. Recomendações

Mais tarde eu posto a versão em inglês, espero que gostem kkk =)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já passava das dez da noite quando Harry colocou a varinha no bolso de suas vestes. Deu um beijo de despedida em Gina antes de sair.

- Cuide-se – Ela disse, com um sorriso no rosto apesar do tom de preocupação na sua voz. – A Floresta parece não ser mais a mesma desde que deixamos a escola.

- Não se preocupe, nós daremos um jeito no que quer que esteja acontecendo. Não deve ser nada demais, algum centauro revoltado, talvez. – respondeu, tentando reconfortá-la. Entendia sua preocupação. Ser o chefe do Departamento de Aurores não era uma tarefa fácil, principalmente quando se estava em ação. Já correra muitos riscos no pouco tempo que passara no cargo. Além do mais, seus filhos corriam o mesmo risco dos estudantes atacados. Ela sorriu para ele mais uma vez, e ele beijou-a de novo.

- Meus planos são que em no máximo dois dias nós resolvamos tudo. Qualquer problema... Bem, você sabe como falar com o Rony. – disse, saindo.

Olhou para o céu, era uma noite estrelada e sem nuvens. Fechou os olhos. Sentiu um forte aperto – porém não forte o bastante para lhe causar muita dor – e logo estava em frente aos portões do Saguão de Entrada de Hogwarts. Deu uma leve risada, lembrando-se de como lhe parecia desconfortável praticar aparatação em seu sexto ano de escola. Filch estava à sua espera nos portões do Saguão de Entrada.

- Sr. Potter. McGonagall me _alertou_ que viria. – disse, olhando-o desconfiado. Harry não se sentiu bem com o termo que o zelador usou. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- É um assunto particular, Filch. E preferimos não alardear os alunos, é melhor que nenhum fique sabendo que estou por aqui. _Nenhum._ Isso inclui os meus filhos.

- Não aceito ordens suas, Potter. – respondeu com rispidez – Espere aqui que eu vou chamar McGonagall. E é melhor que não apronte nenhuma gracinha enquanto eu não estiver aqui.

O zelador entrou no castelo e fechou os portões, deixando Harry do lado de fora, intrigado: por que Filch o tratara tão mal? Por que dissera que não fizesse nenhuma _gracinha_ enquanto ele estivesse ausente? Ele já não era aluno de Hogwarts há anos e era um adulto crescido o bastante para que Filch lhe desse tal ordem. _CRACK!_

Harry virou-se, assustado. Noah e Isaac aparataram ao seu lado, interrompendo de súbito seus pensamentos.

- Ainda não se acostumou com o barulho da aparatação, Potter? – perguntou-lhe Noah, rindo. Isaac continuou sério. Aliás, ele era sempre assim – sério, com um ar misterioso. Seus cabelos lisos estavam sempre bem penteados, e seu olhar parecia sempre concentrado em alguma coisa, mesmo quando acabava de chegar ao Ministério. Harry não sabia muito sobre seu passado, só que ele era um exímio auror alemão e filho de um pai trouxa.

- Estava um pouco distraído. Filch parece estar muito mau-humorado hoje, melhor que o tratemos bem.

- Ah, irritado como sempre - respondeu-o Noah. Harry o conhecera já trabalhando no Ministério, porém ele estudara em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo que Harry, na Corvinal.

Os portões tornaram a se abrir. McGonagall vinha receber a equipe de Harry.

- Potter, quanto tempo que não nos vemos! Venha, acompanhe-me à minha sala. - ela tornou-se para os outros dois - E vocês são...?

- Noah Spencer, ex-Corvinal. Prazer em revê-la, diretora!

- Oh, creio que não recordo seu rosto nem seu nome, mas... Bem, não é fácil lembrar de todo mundo num castelo tão grande, não acha? - disse, sorrindo simpática. Dirigiu-se a Isaac - E você é...?

- Isaac Gietzen. - respondeu - Prazer em conhecê-la, diretora McGonagall. - apesar de seu sotaque puxado nos erres, ele falava inglês fluente e muito bem.

- Igualmente, senhor Gietzen. Vamos, vamos entrando.

Eles entraram, um após o outro, acompanhando a diretora até sua sala.

- Ah! - Harry exclamou - Já ia me esquecendo. Tem mais dois aurores para chegar. Estranho que não tenham chegado ainda.

- Sem problemas. Filch, assim que eles chegarem encaminhe-os até minha sala. - disse. Filch virou-se para a porta.

- Por que ele está tão ranzinza?

- Ah, então você não soube de Madame Nora? Ela morreu, estava muito velha. Depois disso, nunca mais foi o mesmo. - McGonagall respondeu. - Ela era uma gata excelente, mas era apenas uma gata. Não teve feitiço que a salvasse, era tarde demais. - ela pareceu um tanto abalada ao dizer isso.

- É realmente uma pena. - Harry respondeu.

Chegando à gárgula que guardava a sala da diretoria, McGonagall se postou em frente a ela e disse:  
- Diabretes da Cornualha.

A gárgula girou, revelando a escada às suas costas. Pelo visto, nada mudara naquela parte do castelo, exceto pelo bom humor de Dumbledore na elaboração das senhas, o qual, pelo visto, McGonagall não mantinha. Ela subiu, acenando com a cabeça para que eles a seguissem.

- Estes ataques já estão ficando fora do controle - disse, sentando-se em sua cadeira. - Não há mais detenções na Floresta, como vocês podem imaginar. Porém, sabe-se lá por quê, os alunos insistem em sair escondidos à noite para lá. Desde o segundo ataque a escola inteira está em alerta.

- Esta escola está decaindo cada vez mais! Não acredito que não conseguem mais nem controlar quem entra e quem sai daquela floresta! - um homem de chapéu vermelho, num dos quadros às costas da diretora, protestou.

- Basta, Fortescue! - respondeu uma mulher que estava no quarto ao seu lado, e Harry sabia bem quem era. Dilys Derwent, fora enfermeira e diretora. Ouvira falar dela na aula de História da Magia, há muito tempo. Parecia que sua memória estava funcionando muito bem. - Se você não quiser ajudar os novos diretores, não implique! Você nunca foi um diretor melhor que McGonagall!

- Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma. - disse, com um suspiro, desaparecendo à direita de sua moldura.

- Muito obrigada, Dilys. - agradeceu-lhe McGonagall - Fortescue nunca foi com a cara de nenhum diretor. Exceto de Dumbledore, é claro.

Harry olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore, e este o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso. Harry também sorriu. Era muito bom rever o velho diretor de Hogwarts.

- Perdão, rapazes, isso não se repetirá. - McGonagall desculpou-se - Enfim, como eu dizia, a escola inteira está em alerta. Portanto, lembrem-se disso: sejam _o mais discretos_ possível.

- Sim, senhora - Harry respondeu. A porta às suas costas se abriu.

- Chegaram os outros dois. - Filch disse, entrando na sala. Valerie e Henry o acompanhavam.

- Muito Obrigada, Filch. Pode deixá-los aqui agora.

Filch retirou-se da sala sem dizer mais nada.

- Prazer, Valerie Marback. - Disse, seus cabelos loiros e levemente ondulados balançando ao andar.

- Igualmente, senhorita Marback.

- Eu sou Henry Paterson - apresentou-se.

- Seja muito bem-vindo a Hogwarts. Bem, já que estão todos aqui, acho que já posso liberar a entrada de vocês na floresta. Mas eu receio que a Floresta esteja perigosa até mesmo para aurores, portanto tomem muito cuidado. Os alunos que foram atacados estão inconscientes até agora na enfermaria.

- Pode deixar, diretora. - disse Noah, sorrindo. Ele estava sempre de bom humor. - Não deve ser nada demais.

- Tomem muito cuidado com os centauros. - ela prosseguiu, e Harry nunca a ouvira falar tão séria sobre aquelas criaturas - Hagrid disse que estão mais agitados que nunca. Um centauro agitado nunca deve ser provocado. Lembrem-se bem disso.

Quando deixaram o castelo não havia muitas estrelas no céu, apesar de parecer muito estrelado da casa de Harry. Eles avançaram em direção à Floresta Proibida.


End file.
